Forbidden Fruit
by AvengingFireAngel
Summary: Forbidden fruit is always the more tempting, so the saying goes. In Inuyasha's case, he knows exactly how tempting the forbidden can be. Ah, to be a vampire in love with a vampire slayer can never bring about good results...InuKag
1. Perfection

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**A/N To Mediaminer Readers:** Before you start accusing me of plagiarism, this is KagomeWarriorMiko12. My account got deleted because of a story I wrote 2 years ago which broke some rule or something. (It was a bit asinine to me, but whatever. They are the moderators I suppose.). So I will be continuing this story, have no fear! This is actually a blessing in disguise, now I can redo a few things, which I've been meaning to correct. So anyway, onward with the story!

**Forbidden Fruit - Chapter One:**

**Perfection**

**_"The Forbidden Never Tasted This Sweet"_**

She is perfect. In every sense of the word. Hair as long and dark as a moonless night, eyes as blue as the sea, lips as luscious and delicate as her lithe form. Not a single flaw marred her entire body. Her entire, goddess-like body. Aphrodite herself couldn't have been more alluring.

Her legs went on forever, leading up to her flat stomach, continuing onwards to her succulently plump breasts, and finally to her face. The face of an angel. Her beautiful heart-shaped face. It was hard to tell which accentuated which. The shape of her face, with her high cheekbones, and cute little button nose. Or was it the things that adorned it? Her lips, eyes, even her perfectly waxed eyebrows? No man would ever even try to guess. She was just…perfect.

It was more than just her body that would make a man literally die for just a brush against her skin. Yes, there was so much more to this woman. She was a fighter. A warrior, most would say. She fights for the 'good of mankind' as her guardian calls it.

She fights against beings such as I. Creatures of the darkness. Of the night. She is a vampire slayer. A Hunter. Call it what you will, but the point is, she hunts us. Fire is her element. And she uses it, possesses it, bends it to her will. Or maybe it is the one possessing her, and bending her to _its_ will. Whatever the case, I see the fire inside of her quite frequently. It burns inside her eyes, beats within her heart, courses through her veins, blazes throughout her mind, and drives her very soul. A fire that cannot be quenched until every last one of my kind has fallen before her.

Perhaps that is what draws me to her. But no, it cannot be simply that. There is more to it, I know that better than I know my own name. I have been watching her since she was just a little whelp of no more than 13. When she first started her training.

I have seen the way she smiles, the way she laughs. The way she can brighten up any room she walks into, and immediately lighten the mood of it's occupants. I have watched as she and her friends spend time together. The caring and open way she interacts with them. The way she treats them as if they are her entire world, which they most likely are. I have never seen a more amazing sight than the way she cares for them. The way her eyes tear up, and how the enormous amount of empathy the girl has causes her to feel their pain as her own when they suffer.

And then I have seen her dark side. The side she brings into play only for my kind. How her wondrous eyes narrow to a look of clear indifference. She transforms into a completely different person then. I know, deep down, she is still the same. But not to us. Never to us. How she came to hate our kind with such…passion. Such rage. I may never know. But it is in that rage, that the fire consumes her. Becomes her.

She moves with quick precision through the darkness of the night, never sparing her opponent even a tiny bit of mercy. In her eyes, we chose our paths the day we became vampires. So therefore, we shall pay the price, with no compassion from her whatsoever.

Her eyes shift to a steely blue in battle. Fluid in every motion, she defeats any and all who dare oppose her. By any means necessary, they die. Simple as that. This war, this vendetta she has raised against us is what first intrigued me. I have seen many a slayer in my day. But never one such as her. One with such…determination, to see our kind put to an end. Her mind is a brick wall with iron encasings. Never once have I been able to break through it. Her will is too great. Too powerful. Not that I ever try very hard though. My angel has warranted that much of my respect. But that doesn't mean I'm not curious.

I am not one who is easily entrapped by any woman, no matter how beautiful. As to why it is this woman, the sole enemy to my kind, that has sparked my attention, I may never know. Or want to know for that matter.

To my knowledge, she has never seen me. Heard of me, yes. But never has she suspected that it is I who watch her as she sleeps. I who constantly hover in the shadows as she fights, ready to step in should she need aid. She will never see how she makes me yearn for her, how she makes me ache. In both body and soul. If I even have a soul left, that is.

My light has always been a fighter by nature. No man can dare even hope to tame my little spitfire. Not that I would let them live long if they tried. No, no man will tame her. I will see to that. She is the epitome of perfection, and she deserves someone just as worthy. Someone such as I.

A little bit presumptuous of me, I suppose. But feh, like I give a damn. It is pointless to lie to myself. I realized that a long time ago. And I was anything but afraid to admit how I felt about her. I love her. About as much as a vampire can love anyone I suppose.

It is all in vain though. I have fallen for the one person I cannot have, despite all of the delusions I grant myself on nights such as these. I am the one she seeks. The one she wants to kill above all. I am the lord over all other vampires, granting me space at the top of her list. With my death, they would be broken. A broken pack of wolves with no alpha to lead. It is then that they would crumble, and be hers for the killing.

Perhaps it makes me a bad leader, to allow one female that I could easily kill at this very moment, to slaughter the people over whom I rule. But I admit they do deserve it. Most of them do anyway. If she didn't kill them, then I surely would. We live by a code, us vampires. Hard to believe, I know. But we do. That code is a list of rules, rules that every vampire must live by. I kill the ones who disobey it, as does she. I used to fool myself by thinking that was the reason I kept her alive. Because she simply made my job easier. And I happened to 'overlook' the ones she killed that did not break the code.

They are growing restless though. They cannot sit idly by with their lives (or what's left of them) constantly as stake. Literally. I have been approached countless times by my fearful followers, and each time I respond in the same way. "Patience. Her time will come. Until then, she still serves a purpose". I chuckle softly to myself. Purpose. That she does have, but not in the ways they believe.

I torment myself by coming here, by watching her every night. Knowing that I will never have her. But it is in bittersweet longing that I dwell. It is an unwritten law, which forbids me from having her. Not to mention the other factors: She would never have me, I would be betraying my kind, and there is no future in it. I am the darkness. She is the light. The Yin and Yang of the universe counterbalances between us. Possibly the most amusing part is that she doesn't even know it. Or if she does, she's damn good at hiding it.

I stand as I realize that dawn will soon be approaching. I must leave before she awakens or there will literally be hell to pay. I take one last glimpse at my angel. My light. She is also my darkness in a way. She is my darkest and best-kept secret. She is the darkness that corrupts me in ways unknown even to myself at times. If the others were to know about her, about the way I feel towards her…Yet again, there would be hell to pay.

Ah, the tale of Romeo and Juliet flickers through my mind for a brief moment. The tale of two lovers, forbidden to be together. A wry grin appears on my face as I softly stroke her velvety soft cheek. Too bad one of the lovers doesn't realize it. But then again, it is better this way. If she doesn't know, then I can continue my charade a bit longer. Leaning down, I whisper into her ear,

"'_Good night, good night. Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night, till it be morrow.'" _I softly quote from the famous play. It may have been Juliet's line, but it would have sounded better by Romeo anyway. My lips softly brush her warm cheek in a bittersweet goodbye.

I may not be able to physically possess her, but her soul is branded as mine. I smirk. Forbidden fruit always was more tempting. Until tomorrow night.

She shifts in her sleep as consciousness slowly starts to return. Her eyes crack open a bit and I smile as I catch a glimpse of blue. She blinks the sleep away and slowly glances around, sleepily assessing her surrounding as she does every morning. When her eyes reach the spot where I was kneeling, I am gone. A smirk passes my lips as I see her softly stroke her cheek that my lips just caressed, with a small dreamy smile. Perhaps it is time to up the stakes a bit. Danger was never more exciting.

Yes, until tomorrow indeed.

My Angel.

My Light.

My Love.

My Kagome.

**A/N:** Yes, if you haven't figured it out by now, the person speaking is in fact, Inuyasha. This may have been a little bit OOC for him…ok, a LOT OOC, but hey, it fit the story. If your confused I'll break it down a little bit. Inuyasha is a vampire (obviously), and Kagome is a vampire hunter. She slays his kind for some unknown reason. He isn't sure why she kills them with such…ferocity. But that is one of the things that drew him to her in the first place. He watched her grow up since she was 13. Inuyasha is the leader of the vampires. Meaning Kagome is his sworn enemy, and vice-versa. So he can never even hope to pursue a relationship with her, no matter how much he wishes it were so. Not to mention she would turn him away anyway. Or kill him. Whichever be the lesser of the two evils.


	2. Obsession

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

This one is dedicated to Silver Angeliss for giving me a wonderful idea to write another in Kagome's POV. Thank you for the idea!

**Warning:** There is a _mild_ lemon in here. It's a pretty tame one, not too hot and heavy quite yet lol. So don't say I didn't warn ya! Also, this isn't quite as good as the last one, I know. But I couldn't really find a way to make it quite as…deep as in Inuyasha's POV. But don't worry. It'll get better. Now that I've written in both POV's, I think I prefer writing in Inuyasha's. But then again…I like making him out as the mysterious vampire lord. Hm. Well I'll leave that up to yall! Just tell me what ya think!

**Forbidden Fruit - Chapter Two:**

**Obsession**

**"_The Forbidden Never Tasted This Sweet"_**

**Kagome's POV**

Lightning cackled and flashed outside as I trudged stiffly into my home. I was cold, wet, and bloody. Not the best combination in the world, but hey, that's the risk in my line of work. Going out in all hours of the night, with no guarantee of safe return…or even of returning at all.

My name is Kagome Higurashi. And I am a vampire slayer. No, I'm not a Buffy-poser. I am anything but that. I'm the real deal. The shit. The big stinky cheese of the vampire community. And they hate cheese.

I turn 19 in a week, I remember as I see an array of early birthday cards on the mantle. And I'm not looking forward to it in the least. Turning 19 signifies that my time is almost up. No slayer has ever lasted to see their 21st birthday. I aim to be the first, but then again, don't we all? But that is where I am different than the others. I will not falsely fight it. I will go gracefully when my time comes.

We all have to cash out sometime. At some point, everyone has to get up and walk away, be it willingly or not. You can walk away gracefully, with a pile of money in your pocket. Or you can be pulled away in shame, not a penny left to your name. My father taught me that. And I am prepared to cash out if the need arises. I just have to play my cards right, and hope that I remain in the game awhile longer.

My father taught me a lot of things in the short time we had together before he left. They are my mantra. The code I live by. The set rules I have placed before myself. He must have known of my destiny, and that is why he took such great care in the things he taught me. Though they do make me question a lot of things.

When I was 13, my father disappeared. I was an orphan then. My mother died long before I can remember. I carry a locket around that holds her picture, but other than that I know nothing of her. My father didn't like to talk about her, and I didn't like to ask.

I was alone after his disappearance, but I can't say I was upset. I live by what he taught me, yet I despise him for it all the same. No matter. It's in the past now.

And the past is something I'd like to keep just there. Of course, I suppose that would make me a hypocrite. The past is what fuels me in battle. It fuels my hatred of the vampire species. The past is the reason I do what I do.

That is the difference between me and the other bimbos who have tried and failed to do this. They lacked drive. The pure, adrenaline rushing, heart-pounding drive that is an essential to anybody who even wants to think about this profession. But then again, some have no choice in the matter. I was one of those few, I smirk at the thought. And I wouldn't trade my job for anything.

These bloodsuckers are nothing but sport for me. They deserve every stake I stab through their hearts. Or, where their hearts _should_ have been anyway. None of them really held my interest for too long…except for _him_.

My obsession.

I climbed the stairs to the 2nd floor hallway and proceeded to the study. This was my secret haven that nobody knew of. The one I'd had specially installed just for the purpose of having somewhere that was _mine._ My personal sanctuary. My fortress of knowledge and my stronghold. In here is where I kept anything and everything having to do with vampires.

Closing the door behind me, I walked over behind my makeshift desk and pressed the carefully concealed button under the top. Then a door slowly opened. I walked through and it closed behind me, disappearing into the wall. I took a deep breath and glanced around my refuge which harbors my obsession.

_Him_. The one man who stood between my ultimate goal and me: Destruction of all vampires. He is the leader of the vampires, the one who controls them all. I have been hunting him for years. Once I take him down, the rest will scatter. Then they will no longer have the safety of their numbers. Without a competent leader they will crumble and fade away into dust.

I have to admit, as I stare into his picture, he has become…something more than an obsession of mine. As to what, I haven't the foggiest clue. I find myself having dreams about him now. Not the usual dreams, where I slice his head off before driving a stake into his no longer beating heart. No, these dreams are…disturbingly erotic.

My eyes clench shut as I picture the more recent of the dreams.

_My legs were around his waist. His hands were at my back, steadying me as his ravenous mouth moved from one breast to another. I braced my legs against the edge of the pool we were in, lowering myself against the blunt tip of his cock at the entrance of my body. I let it penetrate, then pulled myself up. A second, and then a third time, taking him in a little deeper each time I returned. I teased him, teased us both until I began to feel my own game catch up with me. There was only one thing that could feed the hunger that drove me: Him inside of me. Now._

"_Do it." I panted, "Fuck me."_

_He made a sound then that I cannot even begin to describe. A sound so pure and elemental, I felt my whole body tighten in response. I felt the world spin, and realized we had turned around. He took several steps through the water, then hoisted me up and out, onto a shelf I hadn't even noticed in the pool, turning me as to where my back was to him. I understood at once. Even as I felt his hands upon my ass, I was shifting to my knees, opening my body to him, legs braced, pelvis tilted up. Leaving myself at his mercy. Which I was sure would be little to none. I felt his hands come around to seize my breasts and torture them with his wicked ministrations, capturing my nipples between his fingers tightly, making them harden into little pebbles._

"_Now," I nearly cried with need, "Do it now!"_

_His hands dropped to steady my hips, and then his body was surging forward. Filling me with a single powerful stroke. I made a sound of my own before lowering my head down to my hands, tilting my ass up higher, and pushing back hard. I heard him give a grunt as he pulled his cock back, then drove forward once more. He wrapped a hand around my stomach to keep me steady as he set a hard, fast rhythm. Neither of us was going to last long. We needed each other too much. The fingers of his free hand moved between my thighs even as the force of his thrusts drove the water against my clit. I felt time stretch, suspend, and at long last, stop._

_For a long second, my body hung in the balance. Senses crying out for relief, even as they begged for more. No, I thought. I dug my fingernails into my own skin in a desperate attempt to hold on. I would not be the first. I threw my head back and screamed aloud, and as I did, his tempo increased._

"_Kagome," He growled, "For the love of God."_

_I knew that I had won._

_I felt him go absolutely still then, his cock rocking hard within my body. I clenched my muscles, as if determined to hold him inside of me forever. He called out, even as his body began to buck and plunge. I let myself go then, letting him carry me on to completion. _

My eyes shot open as I gasped, desperately trying to breathe in the air I had long forgotten to replenish.

That's when I had woken up. My bottom lip is still quivering as I remember the sensations from the dream. They felt so real. So amazing. So…abso-fucking-lutely insane. What am I thinking? He's a vampire! Not a potential lover.

'_Get that thought out of your mind, Higurashi'_ I think to myself as I plop down in my chair, running my fingers across the freshly polished glass of the picture frame I kept on my desk. With his picture inside of it.

It took a lot of effort and my greasing of many palms to acquire it, but it was worth it. Now at least I knew what I was looking for.

He was magnificent. Never before have I seen such…beauty. Masculine beauty is one of the rare types in the world as of late.

It was a breathtaking picture, a once in a lifetime shot. Yes, vampires _can_ appear in pictures. The rumor that they have no reflection and all that nonsense is purely that. Nonsense.

He was standing at the docks, hands tucked into the pockets of his custom-made suit. His head was turned to the side; brow wrinkled just a bit as he listens to someone in the background. A frown marred his succulent lips as if he's displeased. Dark sunglasses cover his eyes, so I can't gauge his reaction for sure.

He looked like an Adonis if I had ever seen one. The setting sun captured his face in a radiant, sun kissed glow, as the wind caused his long platinum colored hair to lightly lift.

I bite my lip again as I turn the frame down on my desk. Not the time right now, Higurashi.

He had an air about him; I could tell even from just a picture, that he commanded respect and obedience from everyone. That is probably why he was the leader of them all. His aura screamed pure strength and power.

Sighing, I decided to go get a shower and wash the blood off of me. Nothing worse than the stench of blood on your skin.

As I let the water caress me and wash away the dirt and grime from my previous battle, I can't seem to get his image out of my head. I'm going to lose my mind soon if he doesn't get out of my thoughts. Just another reason to stake him as soon as possible.

Coincidentally, my sources tell me that he resides in this very town, and that he has been for almost 6 years now. Amazingly, I have never seen him in person, and he has never approached me.

I wonder, why wouldn't he try and take me out? He must know that I'm the one killing his followers, so why doesn't he do anything about it? Perhaps he's just biding his time carefully. He's waiting for the opportune moment to strike. All the more reason to maintain cautiousness on my part.

Sleep was a welcoming thought as I collapsed on my bed. I had another long day ahead of me tomorrow, I had better get as much sleep as possible. With his image still imbedded in my mind, I fell into a comatose-like slumber with one thought floating around my head.

'_Inuyasha'_

**A/N:** I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter…but I figured you all deserved a quick one with all the reviews I got! I would like to thank each and every one of you for your ideas, comments, ratings, etc. The have really inspired me to work hard on this for you all! I know this isn't quite as good as the last one, but hey. I have to start off somewhere. As for the lemon, I decided to do a mild one here. Better to save the hot and heavy stuff for when they actually do it! (Yes, that _is_ a hint for the future!) As you may have noticed, I didn't let out the reason why Kagome hates vampires so much yet. There is a hint though, that it surrounds her father. But as to how, I will leave for later. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! And YES. I will be continuing it!


	3. Daddy Loves You

**Hey everybody, sorry for the long update, I had a bit of writers block for the next segment of 'Forbidden Fruit'. But rest assured, I am determined to finish this one way or another. I've decided that I prefer writing in Inuyasha's POV, but I think we all agree on the fact that he is so much better as the mysterious vampire. So I'm going to write in Kagome's POV for a while, then switch to Inuyasha's. But I may just decide to alternate every once in awhile. I'm not quite sure yet. But anyways, enough of my ranting. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Forbidden Fruit - Chapter Three:**

**Daddy Loves You**

_**"The Forbidden Never Tasted This Sweet"**_

My eyes unwillingly cracked open at the first light of dawn. Damn, I thought I closed the curtains before I went to sleep. Now my eyes were wide open. I _did_ close the curtains. So how did they open during the night?

It was probably Kouga, Sango, or Miroku, hoping the sun would wake me up early. Well it worked. Muttering obscenities under my breath, I threw my warm covers off of me and got up before sleep could take over again.

I sluggishly made way to the shower, taking the quickest one I could manage, and went to my closet. What to wear, what to wear…such a difficult decision. I fought against the urge to roll my eyes, and donned a simple pair of jeans and white t-shirt. Simple and easy.

As I suspected, the gang was lounging around in the living room when I got down there. The clock read 6:45. I shook my head, these people obviously never slept.

"Morning." Sango called over her shoulder as she and Miroku furiously played a video game, each determined to win. I must have missed the daily bets.

Sango and Miroku were the oddest couple I had ever seen. He would grope her, she'd slam him to the ground or through a window (Mine usually), and then they would be asking to use my bedroom for a few hours. I snorted. Not on their life.

I met Sango when I was a little girl. We grew up with each other ever since I can remember. We've been through the good times, and more recently, the bad. She was a little freaked when she first found out about my occupation for the last 6 years, but she got through it.

Miroku had been chasing Sango all through high school, absolutely certain that he was madly in love with her and that she was in love with him too. I just think she knocked him over the head too many times and made him delusional. But he finally convinced her to give him a chance…after what? 2 and a half years I believe. And they had been together ever since. I honestly don't see how they've lasted for a year and 4 months now.

He was the more recent to find out about my little hobby. About a year ago I think. I'm terrible with dates. Anyway, they were both supportive and Miroku has even taken on a role as my surrogate brother in a way. I didn't like it, but they both have proved themselves time and time again in battle, so they're apart of the 'team' now.

Shaking my head, I knocked Kouga over the head before squeezing into the tight space he left open on the couch. He seemed to get the hint and scooted over, chuckling at my childish way of getting what I wanted. I snorted, he can deal with it!

Kouga was my best friend in more ways than one. He had been around since before I had ever met Sango, watching over me from birth. He's a special case of sorts. He's a werewolf, creatures I can tolerate a lot more than vampires.

Apparently, as a vampire slayer, we had a common enemy. And as the saying goes, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend". So it was his duty to watch over me until I fulfill my 'destiny'. It's enough to make me snort again.

When my father left me, I was put in his custody (he still wont tell me how he pulled that one off), and he trained me. His feelings for me had obviously taken a 360 from friendship, and now he wanted me as more than that. I turn him down every time. But, that never seems to deter him.

"Hey slayer" He grinned handsomely (hey, I'm only human) and threw his arm over my shoulders.

"Kouga," I sighed and shrugged out of his grip. "You are impossible." I gave him a tired look.

He just shrugged and leaned back against the couch, watching the game in mild interest. We all knew who was going to win. It was SmackDown 220, a game in which Sango ruled. Literally. Nobody has ever or probably will ever beat her at it. So there was no point in even trying to gamble against the bet Kouga had assuredly already placed.

My theory was proved correct as he asked me if I was up for betting on Miroku. "You feel like losing today Babs?" He asked with the childish nickname he gave me many years ago.

"Nope. I learned a long time ago never to bet against a sure thing." I laughed and leaned back, ducking from the pillow thrown by a 'wounded' Miroku.

"Why Kagome! I'm hurt! How could you ever doubt my skills in battl-" He was cut off by the 'K.O.' electronic voice from the television.

My eyebrow quirked, "You were saying?" He just sputtered and opened and closed his mouth like a fish as Sango jumped and yelled in victory.

Kouga sighed, "Damn. I should have gotten you to bet while you were asleep."

I glared. "Hell to the no. I remember your 'mystery bets' and they always end badly for me when I lose." Seriously. He never bets specifics. Everytime we bet, he always plays the 'mystery bet' card. So when he wins, I face the unknown. Which is terrifying considering the devilish wolf that comes up with it.

"Well then don't lose." Was his simple reply. As if I have a choice. I just shook my head and got up, going in the kitchen for some breakfast.

Ah, cereal, the breakfast of champions. Must have banana slices in it though. Fruit is good for the body after all.

I got a knife and started slicing the banana, feeling something come up behind me. I continued on naturally as if I didn't notice, waiting for it to get closer. When it was about a foot away, I twirled the knife in my hand and stuck it over my shoulder, right to where the point was against its throat.

"I don't know why you even try to sneak up on my Kouga. It never works." I told the startled werewolf before twirling the knife back to its original position and continuing with my slicing, not even giving him a glance.

"I guess I taught you too well." Came his amused reply as he came to lean on the counter beside me.

"No, I think you taught me just right. Now I know how to avoid sneaky werewolves." I teased and gathered my banana slices, pouring them into the bowl and going to the island counter to eat.

He chuckled, "I guess there's a perk then. Not for me necessarily, but a perk just the same."

I nodded and continued my breakfast in a peaceful silence. That is of course, until Kouga broke it with a wonderfully sardonic (in my opinion anyway) comment about needing to get to training.

Sighing, I got up and washed my bowl out. I honestly don't know why I bothered getting dressed already. I was just going to have to change anyway. So I trudged solemnly upstairs to change into my gym pants and cami top. Standard gym clothes.

I headed downstairs as I tied my long raven hair up in a ponytail, and found the witch had arrived.

The witch, A.K.A. Kikyo. She didn't have a kind or merciful bone in her body as far as I'm concerned. She was one of the older members of the team, I think 2nd.

Kouga brought me to her to train. He felt it best if I learn all styles and techniques in fighting, not just his. So therefore, Kikyo was introduced to my life as my own personal trainer.

I'm not really sure what her story is. Kouga had known her longer, yet he knew about as much as I did. She was quiet, and cold. She never revealed anything about herself or her past. All Kouga knew was that she could be trusted. How he knew that I don't know. Hm, don't think I want to know either.

I don't understand why she was such a cold-hearted bitch. Or why she chose this as her profession. She really could have been so much more. I dislike her, that much is clear, but I also respect her.

Kikyo is smart, wise beyond her years. It just took a quick glance from her calculating chocolate eyes to tell if a person is lying or not. And it's not just her brain that could make her big, it's her looks. She's gorgeous.

A few inches taller than me, slender, with long midnight black hair. Straight as a razors edge. She's pale with the face of an angel. Her eyes throw her whole countenance off though. They're so cold…so unemotional. I've never once been able to read her.

Kikyo was and probably will always be, a mystery to me. But oh well. She's still a witch.

"Finally decide to join us?" Her smooth voice asked, bringing me out of my reverie.

Sango and Miroku had given up on their game and decided to join us in the real world after Sango beat Miroku 8 solid times in a row. They were now standing with Kouga and Kikyo in the living room, waiting on me of course.

I simply nodded and went to lean against the counter connecting to the kitchen with Sango. "What's the plan for today?" Miroku asked.

"Same as any other day. Kagome goes with Kikyo to train. You and Sango stay here to train with me." Kouga answered.

"Ah, I see nothing special is happening today then." Miroku winked, drawing a growl from Kouga.

"Shut your mouth monk, if you want to have it tomorrow." He muttered with a scowl. They're best friends, no matter how much Kouga wishes he could kill Miroku.

"Ahem," The witch- er…Kikyo, cleared her throat. "I believe we need to get a move on. We're wasting precious daylight and Kagome has some…business to take care of tonight in case you have forgotten."

Immediately Kouga became serious, which of course made me suspicious. Just what was going on tonight? I thought I was just going out patrolling as usual.

"What 'business'?" I asked. Kikyo sent her gaze to me, betraying no emotion whatsoever.

"You will find out later. For now, come." Was her response as she turned to walk out the front door and get in the passenger side of my car.

I gave the air in which she just occupied a disbelieving look. It was amazing that after so many years of knowing her, and going through her evasiveness 24/7, that it could still amaze me at how she did that. It really did make me want to throttle the witch.

"Well, you had better go Babs. Try not to lose your temper today. I'm getting tired of paying for new walls." Kouga smiled and turned to lead Sango and Miroku to the home dojo. I've always wondered why we couldn't all just train at the same place. But Kouga always said it was because I was more advanced, so therefore I should go with the advanced teacher while he taught them the basics. As if I believe that.

I drove us to Kikyo's private dojo. I had to admit, it was pretty impressive. We walked in and I savored the feel of the wood panel flooring under my now bare feet.

It was beautiful and elegant. Just like Kikyo, I thought. Except this place radiated with life. While she didn't. It had early Japanese dojo written all over it. Screen walls, except for the ends, which were made of concrete, so they held the many weapons with ease. The polished floors were my favorite. Each panel in them had an intricately carved scene depicted in it. Each a battle scene from some great war many years ago. I used to spend hours staring into the panels, trying to decipher what was happening, why it was happening. Who were the good and who were the bad.

The one that perplexed me the most was the largest one in the center of the floor. It was so large it took up 4 panels. There was a beautiful woman, dressed in an old Japanese fighting Kimono, holding a large sword that always seems to be shining, even from the floor. Her arm is swung out, as if about to swing her sword to attack. There's a man there as well. Dressed in a warrior's attire. His eyes seem to gleam as black as his long wavy hair. His hand is holding her free one in an iron like grip, attempting to subdue her no doubt, while his other is held out above his head fingers flexed out with what appeared to be claws on the ends of them, poised to attack.

Possibly the strangest thing about the picture, was that they both seemed to be crying. The woman had tears falling from her sad dark eyes. The man had a glimmer of a tear falling from the corner of his eye.

I never have been able to come to any sort of conclusion about the picture engraved into the floor. It was a mystery, that's for sure.

Kikyo was never any help. After asking her to tell me what any of the engravings meant, and being shot down for the millionth time, I just simply gave up on asking.

She sent me to do my warm up jog, which was a 3-mile run. That'll warm you up plenty wont it? Then I did my stretches, getting ready for the onslaught of criticism I was about to receive on everything from form to how high my hair was in my ponytail.

Strangely enough, Kikyo didn't berate me as much as she usually did. She was oddly quiet as she watched my agile flips and spins to each side of the dojo. Even through the dagger throws she seemed distracted. (Dagger throws were when she would throw daggers at me in order to sharpen my reflexes…and senses, considering I was blindfolded during them.)

Finally, after hours of doing every kind of martial art and fighting techniques imaginable to hone my skills, it came time for swordplay, which she participated in as well.

We each grabbed our swords, and unsheathed them. Me with my swift motions, and her with her graceful ones. She carefully removed the sword and placed the sheathe down. It always seemed as if she was floating while she walked.

Shaking my head slightly, I focused on the task at hand. She never let even one slip up in a sword battle pass by her, and I wasn't too keen on testing that today. So we took our stances, and danced.

That was all swordplay was really, an elaborate scheme of dance moves thrown together with deadly accuracy and precision. Not to mention it also included a couple of lethal weapons that with one slip up could cause permanent, if not fatal, wounds.

By the end of our little dance I was breathing heavily. No winner had come out of the fight. It was a tie once more. She was the only one I knew who could match me for skill in this particular area.

"Kagome, come with me." Kikyo spoke, not even breathing heavy in the least. She walked over to the door and slid it open, going down the hallway leading to her own personal quarters. I had never been there before, so this caused an eyebrow to quirk.

I slowly followed after her, marveling in the exquisite décor of her home. It was homey and comfortable, with a major touch of class. She led me up some stairs to what appeared to be a spare bedroom.

"There is an important impasse approaching Kagome, and I'm not sure if you will be ready." She spoke as she opened the closet door and moved the clothes to the side, revealing a hidden door. She took off her necklace, which always held a key and put it into a cupboard hanging on the wall beside the door.

I shrugged. "There's always some important something going on Kikyo. I've always managed fine before." She sent me a dull look at my lack of care to her warning.

"Do you ever take anything seriously? Honestly Kagome, I do wonder why Kouga holds you in such high respects." She told me as she opened the cover and took out an envelope, closing it swiftly behind her without giving me a chance to see anything else in there.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" I spoke through clenched teeth. She really knew how to infuriate me with only just a few words.

She knew it too. "Take it however you wish. But do listen carefully for once." She told me as she came over and handed me the envelope.

Before I could open it she spoke again, "There is nothing in the envelope except an address, a date, and a time. It arrived a month ago, addressed to you…"

I quickly opened the envelope and took out the piece of paper, seeing just what she said. It was on my birthday too, shocker. Rolling my eyes I shoved the paper back in the envelope.

"You honestly expect me to believe this? It's obviously a set-up. Think about it. Aren't you supposed to be wise beyond your years or whatever? A mysterious envelope shows up with nothing but my name and some information of where to go and when to go. What ever." I scoffed.

She sent me a reproving look before continuing, "Turn the paper over Kagome."

I did as she said and saw some tiny writing scrawled at the very bottom of the page:

"Daddy Loves You."

I clenched the paper in disgust. "What kind of sick joke is this!" I was furious. How dare someone play with me like this! I think I'm just going to go so I can kick this person's ass straight back to hell!

"Exactly what we're wondering." Kikyo said before closing the closet door. "So you must go and find out exactly who sent that and what they want. It may very well be a trap, I agree. But, it's worth the risk. Kouga and your friends won't be far away."

"So let me get this straight…you want me to go to…whoever sent this, and risk an ambush?" She still never ceased to amaze me. And no, I don't mean it in the good way.

"Correct."

I cannot believe this! I was still fuming as I drove home. She either wants me dead or wants me dead. Humph, I think I'll go with all of the above.

When I got home I was the only one there. Sango, Miroku, and Kouga must still be in the dojo downstairs. Good, time to fume by myself.

It was obviously a trap, I griped to myself as I plopped down on the couch. 'Daddy loves me'…as if. Somebody wants to lure me with the possibility of seeing my father again.

The door opened and I heard the footsteps of Kouga enter (it wasn't that hard to tell considering how big he is in comparison to Miroku…and no, I don't mean fat.), and then heard his keys drop on the counter.

"Hey Babs, how'd training go?" He asked as he sat down beside me.

"Same as usual, have to go out, risk possible death by ambush, and maybe come home alive." I shrugged. "All in a days work." This really was getting dull. I mean, the action is never-ending…but it's the same thing over and over again.

"Well when you put it that way…" Kouga rolled his eyes and smiled. "If it helps any, I'm gonna be right there with you." Aw, my big protector.

I smiled, "Thanks Kouga."

"No need."

"So how did they do today?" I asked about Sango and Miroku. "And…where are they?"

"Well they were doing fine until Miroku groped Sango and she went into a rage and started chasing him with every weapon we have and throwing that damn boomerang of hers. I swear it's going to cost a fortune to fix the place. I sent them to go get Totosai so he can judge the damages on the weapons." He breathed out with a sigh.

"Ouch." I winced. "He will never learn to keep those hands to himself."

"Got that right," He sighed again, "So what did the letter say? Kikyo wouldn't tell me anything except that it was something for you and that we would need to be there."

"Figures." I rolled my eyes and pulled the letter out of my back pocket and handed it to him. "Read for yourself."

He opened it and read the short text, his eyes held a look of disinterest until they reached the bottom. Then they widened in fury.

"What the hell! What kind of game are they playing!"

"Exactly what I said."

"Those leeches are sick." He growled and dropped the letter back into my lap so he didn't destroy it.

"I know." I decided to keep my answers short so he could calm down soon. He was well known for his temper, as were all werewolves.

"I guess you're going then?" He asked.

"Do you honestly believe I've got a choice? I know it may be a trap…but I have to find out what this is about. They can't honestly believe I'm stupid enough as to fall for it…so maybe they're using the truth as a lure…what if my father really is there?" I asked…trailing off at the end when the realization hit me. What if he really _was_ there?

Why did I care? He left me a long time ago. He never gave a damn about me so why should I risk my life on a whim just to see him?

Because he's my father that's why, I mentally answered my own question.

Because he's my father.

Happy Birthday to me, huh?

**A/N**: I am so sorry I didn't get this out by the weekend like I promised! My dad left yesterday so I didn't really feel up to finishing this up until today. I'm changing a few things from my original plan…but the story should still be the same. Inuyasha doesn't come in until later…I'm doing as everyone suggested and making this long, so bear with me! I have to have something to drag it out. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I had to write and rewrite it 3 times…but I knew I needed to hurry up with it, so here it is. I may come back and revise it later. But for now, enjoy!


	4. Arrivederci Mostro

**A/N:** Wow. Just wow. All of the wonderful feedback I've gotten has been so amazing! Thank you all so much! Let me tell ya, nothing feels better than to log onto the computer and see so many wonderful comments about your work! Thank you all so much! Anyways…on with the story!

BTW, to answer one or your questions, No, I in no way am basing this off of Buffy! Lol, that show is good and all, but I didn't have any inspiration from it.

**Forbidden Fruit: Chapter 4**

**Arrivederci Mostro**

"_**The Forbidden Never Tasted This Sweet."**_

A short while after the letter ordeal, Sango and Miroku decided to drag themselves home. Well, more like Sango dragged Miroku in. His wandering hands were going to be his undoing someday. I sighed as Sango left him in the front hall and came to join me in the kitchen to watch Kouga cook dinner.

I never cease to be amazed at how skillful he is in the kitchen. He's a master chef if I've ever seen one. He can carry on a conversation while slicing and dicing vegetables full speed and never slip once. Tonight he was preparing his specialty of Chicken Milano Fettuccine, a delicious pasta and chicken dish with garlic, sun-dried tomatoes and fresh basil. It makes my mouth water just thinking about it.

"Mmm, smells great Kouga." Sango commented as she took a place beside me on the other side of the counter.

Kouga grinned crookedly and replied, "Of course it does. Look who's cooking it." Cocky much?

Sango and I looked at each other and shook our heads. "Kouga, if you didn't have the skills to back it up, I would seriously laugh at how cocky you are." I laughed.

"Well then, it's a good thing I can back it up." He winked and continued with the cooking.

Sango and I kept ourselves occupied playing cards until a groaning Miroku decided to join us.

"Anyone want to tell me why I just woke up on the floor in front of the door?" He asked while rubbing the lump on his head, which I was pretty sure, was Sango's handy work.

Kouga laughed, "Might have something to do with those 'cursed' hands of yours." That earned a snort from Sango, along with a muttered 'cursed my ass'.

Miroku sighed and took Sango's hands, feigning pain. "Why, Sango darling, your harsh words wound me!" Not a single person in the room could resist rolling their eyes.

Sango snorted, "Oh please. I couldn't wound you if I stabbed a fork through that 'cursed' hand."

Miroku smiled, "Of course not, because I know it was done with the best of intentions."

Sango couldn't resist a smile as he hugged her. I smiled as well. It never ceased to amaze me at how no matter how violent Sango was; Miroku was still so hopelessly in love with her. Sango hated admitting it, but she was head over heels as well.

I took a glance at Kouga and saw the wistful expression in his eyes. I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. How many times have I yearned for what they have? How many nights had a spent lying awake in bed, tossing and turning, longing to have someone's arms around me. How many mushy romance movies had I watched, and wished more than anything that I could be the girl in one of those fantasies, instead of the hunter in another more horrific one. Yet I had what I wanted right here. Kouga was willing to give me all of those things and more. Unfortunately, I wasn't willing to accept.

Having a relationship is something apart of a normal life. Which I wasn't even close to having. I love my job, don't get me wrong, but I would give anything to be just a normal naive girl, who hasn't got a clue about the horrors of the world.

I have a few secrets as you can probably imagine. One of which, is that I sometimes go on 'missions' to gain information on some new lead in the vampire community. My friends believe I have a contact in the vampire world that meets with me every few months with new information. Not true.

I really pack up and drive to New Hampshire, home of the college I would have attended, had I been dealt a normal hand in life. Dartmouth. I love walking around that town, sipping coffee on the hood of my car as I watch the students walk around the campus. I've never entered the school though; I don't believe I have that right.

It's times like those in which I actually grant myself the delusion that maybe someday my dream would come true. That maybe, just maybe, I would someday be able to retire my slaying duties to someone else, and I could finally go on to have the life I've always dreamt of. The fulfilling career, the loving husband, the little children running around and playing.

It's ironic in a way. Most normal people dream of a life like mine; full of adventure and never-ending excitement. Yet I have it all, and want nothing more than to doze off at night while cramming for some big exam.

But as I remember everytime I drive home, these are fantasies and nothing more. I'm not normal, and never will be. Which is why I cannot afford to grant myself the pleasure of a relationship with Kouga. Every breath I take is a blessing. Tomorrows are never guaranteed for me. I'm lucky if I can even walk out to the mailbox without being attacked.

Kouga knows how I wish I had a normal life. He regrets it everyday that he has to keep me involved in this fight. I hate the way he feels for me, because I know I'll never be able to give him what he wants; What he deserves.

I was suddenly shaken from my thoughts as Sango snapped her fingers in front of my face. I blinked and looked around at the concerned faces of my friends.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Miroku asks. I must have been really out of it for his expression to become so serious.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry. Just got lost in my thoughts." I smiled and waved it off. Kouga gave me an unconvinced look, but he along with the others turned back to their conversation.

The conversation had taken a turn to routes for tonight's patrol. Apparently Miroku and Sango were taking downtown, and Kouga and I were taking uptown. Speaking of tonight…

"Hey Kouga, what was Kikyo talking about earlier? About tonight." Kouga was an expert of masking his reactions, but I could always tell when something caught him off guard. My question obviously was one of those things.

He went on cooking normally, his expression didn't change a bit. But as the saying goes, eyes are windows to the soul. His eyes were no exception. They darkened from the normally light and amazing cerulean to a deep sapphire, rivaling even mine.

"Tonight? I'm not sure, as far as I know it's going to be a normal night." He was lying to me. I couldn't help but to feel a little bit hurt by that. He had never lied to me before…I don't think. What could possibly be happening that would make him lie to me?

I didn't have a clue. "I see." It was all I could say. I could tell from the apologetic way he glanced up at me that he knew I knew he was lying.

After dinner, we retired to our rooms to get ready for the nights hunt. I went into my closet and pushed the clothes aside to take out the panel, which made the closet look half it's normal size and also concealed my weapons and clothes.

I changed into a pair of skintight black leather pants, a black tank top and combat boots. Leather was easy to move in and was amazingly helpful to get out of someone's hold. I strapped my blades to each side of my hips and fastened a few daggers in various places.

I tied my hair up high and stuck in two sharp silver chopsticks. Kouga didn't care for them too much (as all werewolves feel, I'm sure), but they were durable, and excellent help when I have nothing left at my disposal.

Biting my lip, I debated on the crossbow. It added a lot of extra bulk that I didn't need. I should always go prepared, but I think I'll just leave it here tonight. It's more of an extended trip weapon.

To complete the outfit, I put on my long black trench coat, which concealed all of my weapons. Then I went downstairs to join my similarly attired friends.

We headed outside and got into Kouga's black jeep. He drove to the center of town and parked.

"Alright, so everyone set?" He asked. I could tell something was wrong with him. He was tenser than usual and he had an anxious look whenever he looked in my direction (Which is why he made sure to try and avoid it at all costs). I hated to admit it, but I was starting to get a bit nervous.

Kouga was the one I trusted more than anyone. I hated having any doubt in him, but I couldn't help being a bit suspicious. What wasn't he telling me?

"Well then, shall we go love?" Miroku smiled in too innocent smile and held his arm out to Sango. Sango gave him a dry look and smacked him over the head before walking off in the downtown area.

Miroku trailed along behind her, completely unfazed as we shook our heads.

"So, should we head out?" I asked while adjusting my coat.

I received no answer, so I took a glance at him. He was standing stiff as a rock, staring off at something unknown in the distance. His face looked as if it was carved in stone. His expression was so stoic, so unemotional.

"Kouga?" I asked softly and touched his shoulder. That seemed to stir him from his thoughts, and he looked at me as if he just realized I was there.

He smiled, but I could definitely tell it was forced.

"Kagome…before we go, promise me something." I frowned and nodded,

"Alright, what is it?" Okay, this was starting to get annoying.

"Just…be careful tonight. Okay? Don't for one second let your guard down." He then turned and started walked down the street. I followed behind more confused than ever.

"Okay, I promise. But, just…what's going on Kouga? You've been acting strange all night. And I know you were lying to me when I asked before, so don't expect me to believe nothing is going on."

He chuckled and shook his head; "I think that we've gotten too close over the years Kagome. You know me too well."

"Yeah, get over it. Now tell me what's going on." I placed myself in front of him, stopping him from advancing any further.

"I wish I could tell you. But this is something you must do on your own. I can't give you any forewarning." Was all he would say, before stepping around me and continuing on his way.

I looked after him for a moment before following. I really hated not knowing what was going on. Seriously, that was more dangerous than anything.

We walked silently for a while, and oddly enough didn't come across any vampires. I frowned, this was odd. Usually they would be all over by this time of night. I hoped Sango and Miroku were having more luck than we were.

Kouga was being oddly quiet. He was still brooding over whatever was going to happen. It was driving me crazy. I idly found myself toying with the thought of becoming a werewolf hunter instead. Maybe _then_ I would get an answer out of the stubborn dog.

"Dull night, huh?" I tried to start a conversation.

"Yeah." He didn't bite.

"Weather's nice though." I tried again.

"Mhm." Another failed attempt. My jaw was clenched by now.

"How do you like the idea of roasted wolf?" Last chance. I seriously hoped he could hear the irritation in my voice.

"Sure."

That was it. Last straw. Wolf boy here was about to become a rug on my living room floor.

I sucked in a seething breath, fully prepared to yell some sense into the wolf, when he interrupted.

"We aren't getting much done here. Let's split up. You take…Central Park. I'll take the back alleys." Was it me, or did his voice waver a bit when he said Central Park?

"Kouga, I-" He cut me off yet again.

"I'll meet you back at the house in an hour. If you get in trouble you know what to do." Then he was gone.

What the hell was that? He wouldn't even look at me. If I had less self-control, I might have screamed in frustration. Instead, I settled with punching a wall.

Sighing, I decided to go to Central Park and get this night over with. A quick sweep of the park and then I would finally get to go home and see how far a wolf can be taken with a silver sword to his neck before he cracks.

Central park was old, one of the oldest in town actually. Rusted playgrounds and overgrown weeds made it highly unpopular with the citizens, yet an ideal place to lure unsuspecting victims and suck their blood. There's never been a time I've gone there and not encountered a vampire.

I strolled through the creaky iron gates of the park nonchalantly. It was nothing I hadn't seen before. This place terrified most, yet it made me laugh at the comical way it was just like something found in one of those old cliché horror movies.

It wasn't long until my theory was proved correct. 20 feet into the lush overgrown park and I was mauled by a vampire.

I heard him before he could get close. The rustle of leaves kind of tipped me off a bit. Suddenly a crimson-eyed vampire leapt at me with a dagger raised. I seriously wonder why they use weapons when they have claws. Maybe it's some type of hygiene thing.

This one obviously recognized me. Sometimes they didn't, so they would try to use their 'seduction' on me. It was so corny. Those were the ones I enjoyed killing the most.

I turned and grabbed the arm with the outstretched weapon with one hand before twisting it roughly around behind his back with a sickening snap. Surprisingly easy to pull off something like this with them in mid-air. I had my own dagger at his heart before he could blink.

"Arrivederci mostro." I whispered in his ear before stabbing my dagger into his no longer beating heart and letting him drop to the ground.

I stepped over the body as it turned to dust and blew off in the wind.

A clap came from behind me as I walked.

"Flawless as always." An amused voice came.

Turning swiftly, I drew two daggers from my sides, prepared to throw. But what I saw…no, _who_ I saw, gave me a start.

"Inuyasha."

**A/N:**** Well, that chapter certainly took awhile! I'm working on the next one as we speak! I'm so excited about them finally meeting! I feel more like the reader than the writer lol. **

**Now, onto more important matters, I feel a bit down still because of my other account being banned. I hope nobody thinks I'm plagiarizing. It's pathetic when I look and see how popular this story was on my other account, yet it doesn't seem to be too popular right now. Oh well, I hope that will change in the future. **

**Also, no, I didn't get Dartmouth College from the Twilight series. That's actually been the college I've wanted to go to for a while now. Edward Cullen going there just makes it more appealing ;) **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Translator: **

**Arrivederci: Goodbye**

**Mostro: Monster**


	5. Inuyasha

A/N: Woohoo

A/N: Woohoo! The long awaited meeting is finally here! So I wont waste your time! On with the meeting! Oh I'm so excited! Also, thank you all so much for your wonderful feedback! That's what's kept this story going more than anything!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. (Unfortunate, I know…sigh)**

**Forbidden Fruit - Chapter Five**

**Inuyasha**

"_**The Forbidden Never Tasted This Sweet"**_

"Inuyasha." Came unconsciously from my lips as I gazed at his perfect form leaning against the tree.

"You know who I am. Good," He murmured, golden gaze still on me. "Though most who utter my name never live long enough to brag."

"Guess I'll be one of the few then." I spoke once again without thinking. I need to stop that. I know he's stronger than me. I know he's faster. I know he could kill me without batting an eye. So angering him is not something I need to do.

He chuckled slightly. "Perhaps. The night isn't over yet, slayer."

I slowly moved backwards, trying to locate any and all things that could be used to my benefit. Unfortunately, there are none. And I highly doubt smashing a rotten tree branch over his head will do much more than throwing a roll of toilet paper at him.

My movements seemed to do nothing more than to amuse him. Which infuriated me.

"So you've come to kill me." My eyes narrowed. "Don't think I'll go down without a fight."

"I would expect nothing less. Hopefully you would put up a bit more of a fight than the others. If I were here to kill you that is." That gave me a pause.

"You expect me to believe that you, lord of all vampires, is going to meet me, the one who kills all of your followers, and not try to kill me? Forgive me if I'm a bit skeptical."

"No, I don't expect you to believe anything I say. In fact, I would be disappointed if you did." He smiled slightly. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it looked as if he was proud of me.

"What do you want?" I asked. Well, I might as well go ahead and get to the point. No sense in dragging out the inevitable.

"Ah, that's right. You don't know do you?" He straightened up from the tree with his arms crossed. His muscular arms…ugh. So not the time for that.

"Know what?" I stepped back a bit.

"Why you just so happened to get sent here, and why I coincidentally happened to be here when you arrived." His eyes were lit up with amusement. Molten gold, shining through the darkness of the night.

My eyes narrowed, "It's a set up."

"Yes. But not by who you would think." I was tiring of his cryptic answers quite fast.

"So you're telling me that you had nothing to do with this little 'meeting'? You leeches really need to learn some new lines." I told him in disgust.

He didn't seem to appreciate my term for his kind, as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"You would be surprised. Tell me something slayer, have your friends been acting strangely today? The wolf in general?" How did he know that?

"Has he avoided your questions? Did he send you here tonight?" I really don't like where this is leading.

"If you have a point, make it." I growled through clenched teeth.

"Come now, the pieces have got to be falling into place." He seemed to be enjoying this a lot more than I was. I hated guessing games.

"Who sent you here?"

Suddenly, it hit me. The impact was harder than if he would have slammed me into a brick wall.

Kouga.

"He set me up." I whispered more to myself than anybody.

"Now you see. Our meeting here was not simply by chance. He wanted us to meet." Inuyasha stepped closer as I tried to get over the shock and feeling of betrayal.

It just didn't make any sense. Kouga had no reason to betray me. He is as much against vampires as I am. So then, why did he send me here alone? Knowing full well that Inuyasha would be here. Knowing that there is no way I could ever face him and hope to win.

"Why?" Was all I could stand to ask.

"That, I cannot say."

Before I knew it he was in front of me, less than a foot away. He radiated all the power and supremacy I always imagined. Just seeing his broad shoulders as he towered above me made me weak. Confidence is a powerful thing, but I have no confidence in my ability to ever hope to beat him.

"Get away from me." I warned as I thrust one of my daggers against his heart. I was being very sloppy tonight, but can you blame me?

His hand was around mine before I could blink. The icy feel of his soft skin against mine was incredible. How could I be attracted to this man? This…monster. It sickens me.

"There are many things I will allow you to do, Kagome," He murmured as he stared down at me with those molten, half lidded eyes. "But killing me, is not one of them."

I tried to snatch my hand away, but his grip was too strong. Hearing my name from his mouth sent my mind into overdrive. Yet I still couldn't understand why.

Maybe it was the adrenaline. Meeting ones greatest enemy could have that effect on a person. I hope that was all this was anyway. Or perhaps it's another dream? Well, if we start making out then it's definitely a dream. But they've never been so…real before.

"Let me go." I growled and fought against his hold like a wolf caught in a trap.

His grip never even loosened. He just kept staring at me with the most amused gaze, as if I was just the most interesting creature on this planet. Which to him, I likely was.

"I expected a bit more from the infamous Kagome." Before I knew it I was against a tree, with him holding both of my arms. I tried to kick him but he moved in the way of my legs before I even finished processing that thought in my mind. Damn him.

To the world, it looked like we were two lovers, entwined in a passionate embrace against the tree. But to us, it was a fight of dominance. A fight in which he was winning.

I know I can't beat him. I know he will be my downfall. But there is something different here. Something I'm not sure of. I hear of stories all the time about the deaths of previous slayers at this man's hand. They always end the same. But our story will be different. Of that I am sure of.

"Well you have me. What do you plan to do to me now if you aren't going to kill me?" I spoke finally after a heated staring contest, in which I was the first to look away from the molten mirrors he calls eyes. They only seemed to darken at my question.

God I hope this is a dream. Not so that he would lean down and kiss me or something. But just so that I knew this wasn't how weak and pathetic I really am.

"So eager to hear the morbid details aren't you?" He spoke dryly, as if not amused in the least by my question.

"No, I'm eager to get the hell out here and away from you." I snapped, once again forgetting my temper. He chuckled this time.

Inuyasha is one of the oddest vampires I have ever met. As I said that, he did something so unexpected, it made me stand in shock for at least a minute.

He let me go.

Once I recovered, I narrowed my eyes, wondering just what the hell kind of game he was playing. This is turning into a joke.

"What…?" I asked a silent question.

"Your wish, is my command." He smiled, once again taking my breath away with the sheer beauty this man possesses.

Normally, any other person would take the chance to run like the bats of hell were behind them. But I stayed. I just had to know,

"Why?"

"As I told you before, your death will not be by my hands. There are greater threats against you than I, love. Take caution to be wary of all, not just one." He turned his head to gaze at the starry night sky,

"As with all great leaders in the world, there are those even more wicked. Those who plot to overthrow and reign supreme. I am no different." He turned back to me and smiled.

"You have grown to be everything I expected of you and more. We are enemies however; do not mistake my mercy to mean anything different."

"I wouldn't mistake what you're doing to be any kind of mercy either." I said finally. I could not understand this man. What was his angle? His logic? What is he possibly thinking?

Once more flash of perfection through his smile, "Good. We have a history Kagome, and I can foresee a future. You are meant for great things. You have been battling for years, trying to make progress with the destruction of my kind. But the true battle starts here and now. This is only the beginning."

Then he was gone.

I didn't realize how badly I was shaking until I fell to my knees. I had just faced the most powerful and legendary vampire alive…or dead, whichever you want to call him, and lived. Not many can say that. In fact, I may be the first.

Dear god, I don't know what to think. Getting home was my first and foremost objective at the moment though.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. It was odd; I was freely running down the street yet nothing attacked. Kouga must have been through here.

My mind took a temporary stall as I thought his name. Kouga. He betrayed me. Can I even go home? Had he expected me to die out there?

Anger suddenly conquered all other emotions. Well he's in for a surprise. Having a werewolf skin in front of the fireplace was getting more tempting by the minute.

I got home with no incidents.

Carefully, I slid open the window in the kitchen. Surprise always was my favorite tactic, and it wasn't about to let me down now. Damn him. I trusted him more than anyone and he betrayed me. Who else was in on it? Kikyo definitely. But Miroku and Sango…never. They wouldn't turn on me. They would rather give their own lives.

But then again, that's what I thought about Kouga too.

My scent would probably give me away long before I could spring any surprise. But hopefully the shock would get him.

Slowly I peeked around the corner in the kitchen. Maybe nobody was home yet? I couldn't see in the garage to tell if the jeep was back. Hm, no voices…it's a possibility that they weren't back.

But just to be sure, I opened the garage door, and the jeep was there. They must be in bed. Odd, if Sango and Miroku weren't in on this, then they would be out searching for me…not in bed doing nothing. My hopes were slowly getting dashed at every turn.

My resolve got stronger and I quietly went to Kouga's room. He and Miroku had rooms on the bottom floor, while Sango and I slept on the top.

I opened the door, silently thanking Miroku for oiling the hinges a few weeks ago. Even though he had only come up with the idea to get a chance on peeking at Sango in the shower. Damn pervert.

There he was, asleep in his bed. I started shaking as I pulled out a dagger. Silver. The only thing that would permanently harm him.

The shaking got so bad I wasn't sure how in the hell I could do this. He was my mentor. The closest thing I had to family since my father left me. Who am I kidding…I can't turn against that. I dropped the dagger and turned to leave. I guess I should have known that sound would stir him. As soon as I turned around I felt him behind me.

I was pulled to his warm chest.

"Kagome…your okay." He murmured into my ear as he clutched me tightly to him.

"Yeah…much to your disappointment I'm sure." I spat acidly.

His eyes widened, "What? What the hell are you talking about? I've been worried sick."

"You sent me there. You knew he was waiting. Why the hell did you send me to my death!" I snapped, pulling away from him.

He sighed, "Well your alive aren't you?"

My glare only got darker.

He raised his hands in defeat, "Alright…I admit I sent you there, and I knew _he_ was there. But you have to understand I had no choice. You had to meet him face to face, and I couldn't interfere. It's a trial every slayer must face at some point. Kikyo chooses when. You have to understand that it wasn't a plot to get you killed. We didn't want that at all." He pleaded with me.

"Oh, and I suppose my time came sooner than the others. Thanks just oh so much. If he hadn't let me go then I would be dead! And all you can do is come home and go to bed! Thanks for the fucking concern!" I was blazing now.

He winced. "I couldn't do anything about it. If I had then it would have messed everything up. Do you have any idea how hard it is to obey Kikyo sometimes? But I did. And you can ask her; it took every bit of restraint I had to not go after you. Miroku and Sango had to be given sleeping pills in order to not go after you."

"Fuck you Kouga. And Kikyo. You can both go rot." I turned to leave and he grabbed my arm. The next thing he knew I had a silver chopstick from my hair at his throat.

He had no choice but to release me and watch as I stormed upstairs.

I closed my door and slid down it, covering my face with my hands. It made no sense to be angry. It was something they had to do. But betrayal is something I've never been able to handle well.

I sat there for hours, just thinking about everything. I supposed I should forgive Kouga. No matter how angry I was; he's still an ally. I think. I suppose it was just the effect of everything. He was right.

Inuyasha was right. There are other threats besides him, yet I've just been confining myself here, in hopes of running into him. I laughed quietly as it hit me. I've been wanting to meet him. Yet I'm getting so furious with Kouga for finally granting my wish. I sighed finally crawled into bed. Apologies could be given later. For now, I just wanted rest.

Inuyasha once again clouded my dreams; I can't get a break even in my sleep can I?

**A/N: **Okay, finally! The long awaited chapter 5! Sorry if it's a bit…bland. I'm trying to get everything back together so I can get back on track! Don't worry; things will start getting better soon now that I'm back in the game. )

Next time in Forbidden Fruit: 'Daddy'- Kagome reveals just who sent her that letter.


End file.
